Stuck With YOU Revised Version
by Mrs Prongs Mrs Padfoot
Summary: Sirius bribes Lily into becoming the victim of one of his stupid games before she knows it, the whole school is playing and she's stuck with James the entire twelve hours of it.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck With YOU (Revised)

Chapter One

By Mrs. Padfoot

Author's Note: I know, you're thinking _the hell_! _Revised_!

Well, it was Mrs. Prongs' idea. She really just wanted a way to get out of writing the next chapter of SKL, but she thought that since we've both grown as writers and as people since the original publication of our stories, and since the second anniversary of our writing was not to long ago (the date that the last two chapters of SKL were written, but not posted), it was kindof fitting to go back to our beginnings and make them prettier. The original SWY will, of course, remain in case that's what you want to read, but anyway, aren't you even curious to see the differences between the two? A little?

Anyway, I think this chapter gives a good idea of what we intend to do. It's not _very _different, but it's more detailed, and I think (and Mrs. Prongs, I _think_, agrees with me) it's better. Anyway. Give it a try.

--

"I'm bored," Sirius Black informed Lily Evans casually. The hidden meaning behind those words might have terrified some, annoyed some, frustrated some, and even delighted some.

Lily didn't even look up.

"That's nice," she told him.

"I need something to do."

"Lovely."

"I think I'm going to turn Snape into a squirrel," he said.

"Do, and I'll give you detention every night for the rest of the year," she said in a saccharine-sweet voice, studiously staring at the rack of candy in front of her.

"I'd do it anyway," he told her.

She believed him.

"What do you want?" she asked, attempting to convey her irritation and anger at once.

"I want to play sardines," he said happily.

She really had to work on expressing emotions with her voice.

"That," said Lily, "has got to be the single, most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life."

"I think I'm insulted," said Sirius.

"You should be," said Lily.

"I really want to play Sardines," he said.

"Then go play Sardines," said Lily, gritting her teeth and glaring down at the sugar quills before her. "You have your little group to play with."

"Remus says you need four people to play Sardines," said Sirius mournfully.

"You have four people, Black," she told him. "You, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew. One, two, three, _four_."

She closed her eyes and mentally tried to will him away. Maybe a wandless banishing charm...

"No we don't," moaned Sirius. "Jamesey has detention. And Remus says he won't play with only three people."

She whirled at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come play Sardines with us," said Sirius happily.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," he said. "I'll play with Snivellus – I think he would like being a squirrel. If you do – I won't play with our dear little friend for two whole months."

Why, _why _did that actually seem like a threat to _her _peace of mind? Honestly, it wasn't like he was going to turn _her _into a squirrel (not that she would let him get the chance, of course). It wasn't like _not _playing Sardines was going to kill her or anything.

So why was she feeling more and dejected and defeated by the minute?

The truth was, playing Sardines would likely be better than having to deal with another one of their pranks.

"Fine," she said. "What do I do?"

Lily held herself very still as the feet approached the door to the room which enclosed the table she was hiding under, hoping that no one would even enter, let alone approach. Some part of her knew that eventually, one of them would find her, but the rest of her mind was working very, very hard to supress that niggling thought.

A part of her wondered why she was here. Why wasn't she just enjoying her Hogsmeade visit like a normal student? Why was she hiding under the table in the back room of The Three Broomsticks? Why did she always get involved in these stupid little things? Seriously. Out of the many, many other students Sirius could have roped into this, why, _why_, had he chosen her?

Frowning, Lily tried to figure out where her life had gone so drastically wrong. Despite the fact that she was almost always in the company of one James Potter (not by her own choice, mind you), she still somehow usually managed to keep _some_ semblance of dignity.

The truth was, she could only remain hidden for so long. She guessed that she had been hiding here for a little over two hours in the tiny, cramped area underneath the table. Her legs were starting to go numb, and her knees hurt. She had decided that Sardines was one of those things that could only be described as hours of excruciating boredom and pain, broken up with short moments of pure terror.

She shut her eyes tightly and decided that next time Sirius Black tried to pull her into one of his stupid games because he was bored, she would kill him. Really, seriously, kill him. Well, no, she wouldn't, but it didn't matter, because next time, she would ignore him, even if said he was going to burn down the castle if she didn't play with him. Because this was not worth it. She was ruining her Hogsmeade weekend, and all in the name of keeping Sirius Black from playing one of his stupid pranks.

As the echo of approaching footsteps reached her attentive ear, she tried to squeeze back even further into her hiding spot.

How the hell had she had ended up so paranoid?

Funny thing was, these particular footsteps seemed to be headed right for her.

She frowned as the door to the back room opened and closed, emitting... someone.

The feet moved towards her as if she had summoned them.

Seriously frightened now, she tried to flatten herself against the back of the wall behind her. The feet did not seem to notice.

They even stopped right in front of the table.

James Potter poked his head down to her level.

"I thought you were in detention," whispered Lily fervently as he slid next to her.

"Oh I was," he said. "I just finished."

He looked quite ridiculous, actually, because he was too tall for the space Lily barely fit in herself and his neck was splayed at a rather awkward angle to keep his head from going straight through the wood of the tabletop. But what might have seemed funny under normal circumstances just seemed depressing now. She didn't think she could laugh at someone else's lack of comfort just now.

Except maybe Sirius Black's.

"I suppose you saw your dear friend Sirius and he told you to join in on the fun? Well, now that there are four of you, I'll just be going and you can take my spot – "

She started leaning forward to crawl out of her prison, but he caught her arm, successfully preventing any further forward momentum on her part.

"You can't," he said. "Practically the whole school is playing now, all looking for you, not me. They'll be furious with you. You'll never live it down."

She stopped and looked at him.

"And anyway, I didn't run into Sirius," he continued. "I ran into two Ravenclaws, Stephanie Glenn and Alexandra Oatman – they're playing, of course, because, you know, well, most people are playing. Anyway, I think Stephanie is quite taken with me – d'you think it's my legendary charm?"

"Get over yourself," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"No, you're James," said Lily automatically. It was a stupid joke that had been used far, far too many times, but James still smiled at it. But a smile from James said nothing about how funny she was and everything about how hot he thought she was. "But how did you find me?"

"Maybe I just know you better than everyone else," he grinned.

"Dammit, James!" she growled. "_How _the hell did you do it? I've been here two hours and no one _else_ has managed to find me, and you walk off detention, find out what's going on from your little girlfriends, and then walk _straight_ to my hiding spot! How, how, how?"

"Move over," he told her.

"Tell me how you did it first," she said.

"No. Move over. I wish you had chosen a place that was more comfortable. No wonder no one's found you yet. Who'd want to sit here for hours at a time?"

"That's what makes it a good hiding place," she informed him. "No one will look for me here."

"No kidding," he muttered.

"I don't suppose you brought anything to read."

"I came straight here," he told her.

"Exactly my point," she said. "_How did you do it_? It galls me. You couldn't've checked anywhere else, and I have a sick feeling you knew exactly where I was as soon as you knew I was hiding."

"I did," he confirmed, completely unconcerned, "I suppose it's because I know how your mind works."

"You do _not_ know how my mind works," she muttered.

"I beg to differ," he said. "I found you, didn't I? And yes, I knew where you were as soon as I heard you were the one hiding. I was just wondering if anyone else had figured it out."

"Hmmph," she muttered.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"Playing sardines," she said.

"Will it sound stupid if I ask what that is?"

"Yes," she said.

"Oh, screw it. What's sardines?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's like the reverse of hide and seek. One person hides, everyone else finds them, and hides with them."

"Oh," he said. "How did you know that?"

"I used to play it with my sister when I was little," she said quietly.

"How did Padf – Sirius – know about it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Um, Lily?"

"What?"

"You _do _know most of the school is playing, right?"

"You told me. Several times, actually."

"How are they all supposed to fit under this table with us?" he asked. "I don't get it."

"That's the point," she groaned. "Eventually they'll all be sprawled out across the floor around us. They probably won't all fit in the room."

He snickered, probably turning the perfectly innocent image of a child's game at it's peak to some giant Hogwarts orgy or something disgusting like that, but he didn't have a change to answer her, as at that moment two pairs of feet, one male, and one female became visible in their limited view of the room.

"Lock the door," said a familiar male voice, followed by a click.

Lily, looking horrified, scrambled to get out from under the table, but James caught her by the arm, once again preventing escape.

She glared at him, but he shook his head, putting his finger to his mouth. He pulled her close enough to whisper in his ear.

"If we get up now," he said almost inaudibly, "they'll see us."

He had a point.

"On the table," said the female voice, which Lily knew she recognized from somewhere, maybe, but didn't really _know_.

Sure enough, both pairs of feet disappeared above them.

"Oh my god," said James, seconds later.

"What?" asked Lily.

He pointed at something.

"Oh my god," said Lily. "I am not old enough to be here right now."

"What?" he said. "Oh – you mean the bra?"

"Yes," whispered Lily. "I mean the ruddy _black lace_ bra! _On the floor_! What did you think?"

"I was looking at the boxers," said James helpfully.

"_Why_?"

"They're – they're Sirius's!"

Lily looked at the boxers (covered with golden snitches) and then back at James.

"You're kidding," she said.

"No," he said.

"This is _not_ happening," said Lily.

"It better not be," said James, "cause if it is, it means that Sirius – _Sirius_ – is getting lucky before me!"

Of course, Lily frowned, throwing him a disgusted look. That _would _be the part of this James Potter was focusing on.

"Keep your voice down," she told him.

"Oh, woe is me," said James mournfully.

Above them, the table shook violently. A shoe hit the ground with a thud.

"I am undone," said James.

"Please, if you have any mercy, don't _ever _quote Shakespeare," moaned Lily. "And _for the love of god_, would you _please _just shut _up_?"

James looked at her and did.

For a minute.

"Say, Lily," he said. "Do you wanna help me beat Sirius – I mean, not technically, but seem like we did it at the same time?"

"Not particularly," said Lily.

"Damn," said James.

A few seconds passed.

Then James snorted.

Lily shot him a glance that was half puzzlement and half what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you.

Tears were rolling from his eyes, and he was shaking.

God.

He was trying not to laugh.

After the shock and confusion wore off, Lily slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_," she yelped quietly.

"I can't help it," he said. "It's just too weird."

"This is _not_ funny," she informed him.

"Yes it is," said James, snickering. "Oh, hell, yes it is."

His whole body was shaking, and it was getting harder and harder to keep him under control.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Damn," said Sirius audibly.

"Guess it's good we didn't get to the good stuff," said the female voice.

"I dunno," said Sirius. "I was enjoying the stuff we were doing pretty well myself."

"James!" said Lily in an urgent whisper, "her robe!"

James looked around and saw what Lily meant – the girl's robe was partway under the table. He shoved it away just before her hand reached down to grab it.

A few more seconds passed, and two pairs of feet hit the floor, heading for the door, which opened.

James poked his head out from under the table. Lily tried to grab him back, but before she could, he was back under the table.

"It's her – one of those two Ravenclaws I talked to."

"_There_ you are, Alex," said another female voice. "I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Oh," said the first female voice (which, was, presumably Alex). "Sirius thought he knew where Lily might be – but well, he was wrong. They're not in here."

Okay, _that _was funny, Lily thought, her hand clamping to her mouth to dissolve the giggles there.

Oblivious, Alexandra and Sirius exited with Stephanie, and the door shut behind them.

James jumped out from the under the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily, confused.

"We have to find another hiding place," said James.

"No we don't," said Lily. "They'll never look for us here _now_. And besides, it's against the rules of the – "

"Yes, whatever," said James, waving his hand to cut her off. "But someone will eventually find us, and then word will get out that we were here when _they_ were here and then – well, Sirius and that Ravenclaw will kill us and chop is into eensy weensy pieces."

"Oh my god," said Lily. "You're right."

"We are finding another hiding place," said James, heading for the exit. "_Now_."


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck With YOU Revised Chapter 2 Mrs. Prongs

A/N: Yes, yes. The beginning is completely different. Though, (just a fun fact) Lily in the beginning is completely based off of Alexandra (Mrs. Padfoot) and how she would react in the same situation.

----

"What are you doing," James asked several minutes later as they were making the long trek back up to the castle. Lily was walking quickly in a kind of squatted position, her head bent low to the ground.

"I'm blending in with the grass," she stated.

"What," he asked again, blinking several times.

"I said I'm blending in with the grass," she told him as if it were something she did on a daily basis.

James thought for a moment.

He then looked back at Lily, opening his mouth to begin to say something but quickly decided against it.

"Well, you see, Potter," she began. "I figure anyone can spot us running back up here across the grounds. So if we just blend in...Why am I even explaining this to you? Isn't it obvious?"

"Lily-"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

As the two reached the Entrance Hall doors, Lily straightened up and shifted her eyes from side to side, hoping to God that someone didn't pop out from behind a bush or a particularly large rock and see them.

"Did you hear that," Lily asked suddenly, taking another look around her.

"Hear what," James asked her casually.

As if on cue, there was a violentally loud thud coming from the other side of the door.

"That."

"What?"

There was another thud.

"That!"

James stared at the door for a moment this time. "Oh, yeah. I heard that."

Lily wrinkled her nose in irritation. "Well, go see what it is," she commanded, waving her hand towards the door.

"No," he told her, looking appalled. "You go. You heard it first."

"Well, you're the man," she told him, feeling like she was going to vomit as she said it.

"How about, on the count of three, we'll both push open the doors," James suggested, tapping his foot.

Lily hesitated, but then nodded.

"One," James began. "Two."

"THREE."

James and Lily heaved open the doors, and James felt a soft object hit him and then shower him with water.

"Someone come quick! I found Lily Evans," Peeves the poltregeist screamed at the top of his would-be lungs.

Ignoring him, they quickly turned left.

"Where are we going," Lily asked James immediately, sounding a little paranoid. She shifted her eyes from side to side quickly several times. While there was the chance of getting caught crossing the grounds, there was even a larger chance indoors. Especially since James said that practically the entire school was in on it now.

"You'll see," James said simply. They passed at least half a dozen classrooms and a lavatory before James stopped.

Lily blinked, looking at James expectantly.

Naturally, James looked quite triumphant.

Lily sighed.

"It's a wall," she stated dully.

James grinned. "Yes, but it's not oridinary wall," he said with complete satisfaction.

With that said, he slipped his wand out of his robes and muttered a charm. Suddenly as if out of no where (which, actually, it was completely out of no where), a wooden door appeared.

Before Lily could ask any questions, James quickly opened the door and pulled her inside the cramped space.

"A hidey-pot, of course," he answered her boastfully. Even though it didn't seem possible at first, his grin seemed to widen even further.

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed, so she decided against either.

"James, I'm serious."

James' eyes widened in mock surprise. "You're Sirius," he asked, sounding astonished. "Well, if you're Sirius, then who were you having sex with in the Three Broomsticks?"

This time Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well honestly, Lils. We're obviously in a closet that everyone in Hogwarts knows about except you," James told her snottily.

"Well," the redhead began slowly. "If everyone knows about it, why are we here?"

"Because," James told her, speaking equally as slowly. "Everyone would have checked here already. I mean, the game has been going on for-." He checked his watch. "Four hours."

"Oh."

Twenty agonizingly long minutes later (which consisted of complete silence on both parts), they both heard voices outside of the door.

"It's Sirius," James exclaimed in a hushed tone. "And those two Ravenclaws."

Lily scowled. "I thought you said that everyone would have already checked here," she half-spat. She was not going to get discovered by Sirius. Especially when he was with his little playmates.

James ignored her.

"UGH," Lily exclaimed, kicking at the wall as she shifted. After realizing what she had done, she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"See, girls. I told you they were here," Sirius' voice came from beyond the door.

Lily grimaced, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Oh Siri, you're so smart," came the voice of one of the girls, and James had a good idea as to whom.

Lily gagged and James tried to keep himself from laughing by shoving a wad of his robes in his mouth.

"Yes, yes," Sirius said smoothly. "Now if only I can remember that charm."

At this, James removed the cotton from his mouth and smiled wickedly.

"Hey, Sirius," James called mockingly.

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius yelled back, annoyed.

"Oh, Sirius. Just give up now. You can't open the door, so that technically means that you didn't find us," Lily told him, smirking a little.

"Lily," Sirius said, sounding hurt. "I thought you were my friend."

"Right, Black."

"Well, you know what? I'm just going to find someone who KNOWS the spell to get this door open," he yelled defiantly. "And you know what that means, Lils?" Before she could answer, Sirius finished. "That means, eventually, YOU LOSE," he ended with a huff, and stormed off. James assumed the Ravenclaw girls followed him.

"Bye James," called Stephanie quickly, the one who clearly fancied him.

"Bye," James shouted back cheerily. Moments later she was gone. "Well, time to find a new hidey-pot," he said decidedly, taking Lily by the arm and dragging her down the hall once more. 


End file.
